A Joke To Me
by Keepanna
Summary: Minato and Kushina are alive. Naruto is stuck with an over protective mother ,a father who's too busy with work, a perverted fiance and two brothers fighting for her love. Naruto just wants a nice laugh.Who's the masked nin who only serves Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

~The Prologue~

**AN: So yeah, here is after the war with Kyuubi and to be clear with the age:**

**Minato: 28 years old**

**Kushina: 25 years old**

**Kakashi: 13 years old**

**Naruto: 1 year old**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. **

~At the hospital~

Minato Namikaze was lying down on his bed, when he heard his door slowly open.

Turning his head, he faced his student, Kakashi Hatake.

"Ah sensei you're awake!" Kakashi said walking up to the side of Minato's bed.

Smiling, Minato reached out his hand so he can ruffle Kakashi's hair.

"Hey, watch it old man! I know you're all weak and all, but if you don't stop that right now I am going to bite that hand off your arm." Kakashi threatened.

When Kakashi saw the offending hand retreating, he mock-glared at his sensei.

"Do you even know how long it takes to make it look like this?" Kakashi said pointing a finger at his slightly (a wonder to Minato) ruined hair. Minato just smiled and shook his head lightly. You can see his shoulder shaking with supressed laughter.

"Argh, stop laughing! It takes 1 hour sensei, one hour!" Kakashi said in a dramatic way that made Minato burst out laughing.

"Hahaha, honestly I thought it would take you four hours to get it up that way… so what happened?" Minato asked. At this question Kakashi frowned.

"You don't remember? It's only been a week since the Kyuubi attack and a year since the birth of your daughter, Naruto Akane Uzumaki-Namikaze "Kakashi explained.

At this statement Minato's eyes got bigger and he shot up from his position.

"Oh Kami! Where is Kushina? "He asked with a voice ever so frantic.

Kakashi sighed then explained.

"She's in the next room recovering from what happened, you really don't remember, do you sensei? Right Pein was the one who caused the attack of Kyuubi?" With a nod from his sensei he continued.

"Well ,Pein was so angry that you sealed away the Kyuubi into your daughter, so what he did was he controlled Kushina to stab Naruto in the eye then stab herself at the chest only inches from her heart." Kakashi said slowly but clearly. Though his voice still showed some hint of sorrow.

"Where was I?" Minato asked burying his head in his hands. Why can't he remember anything? He asked himself, feeling guilty of the events that happened.

"You were so tired and beaten after the sealing and I was unconscious from chakra exhaustion. I'm sorry." Kakashi hung his head down.

Minato lifted up his head to see his student's head hung low.

"So now, where is Naruto?" Minato asked, placing a reassuring hand on Kakashi's shoulder. With that, Kakashi smiled.

"In the next room to your left with Kushina" Kakashi answered. Minato was about to ask another question until they heard an ear-piercing scream.

"**KYAAAAAA!**"

"Oh shit, that's Kushina!" Minato said to Kakashi as he leapt off the bed and ran into Kushina's room.

The sight was terrible. Nurses lay dead around Kushina's bed and Orochimaru trying to pry baby Naruto out of Kushina's arms.

Minato quickly kicked Orochimaru out the window, but Orochimaru shot out his tongue, with his tongue he grabbed hold of Minato's arm pulling Minato closer to the window.

"You sick bastard! How dare you try to take away my daughter?" Minato spat at the Hebi-sannin. Minato quickly did hand signs for a fire jutsu and sent it blazing hot at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru just released his tongue and jumped to the nearest roof.

"I will have your daughter, Yondaime!" Orochimaru clearly stated, then left with a snakes swirling around him, slowly engulfing him.

Minato looked at the spot, where Orochimaru had been a few seconds ago, for a moment then turned on his heels to look at Kushina. He scanned the room and saw Kakashi standing beside the bed with a relieved look and Kushina on the bed with Naruto in her arms.

"Hi Kushina" Minato said with a smile that said 'I do not care what just happened, I just love you' Kushina glared lightly and adjusted her hold on Naruto who just giggled away with a few words like _mama _or _inu-inu shan!_

"Don't you fucking '_Hi Kushina'_ me, there are dead people on the floor and you fucking cursed in front of Naruto! Come closer right now." Kushina's words were said with frustration. Minato sat on one side of Kushina's bed and gently placed a kiss on Kushina's cheek.

"Umm, Kushina-sempai, you just cursed in front of Naru-chan too." Kakashi said with amusement.

Kushina just muttered some words under her breathe and a blush of embarrassment gracing her cheeks.

"Hey Kakashi, call someone to clean up this mess please." Minato said to Kakashi who just nodded and left the room.

"So ,How was your day ?" Minato cheekily said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, I know that was kind of short but I'm a first timer here __ Tsk. Don't mind that, I know that was a pathetic excuse. I just suck I guess __ and proud of it? Well here's the next chapter._

_Oh and I forgot in this story you might see lots of nicknames:_

_Naruto's full name : Naruto Akane Uzumaki-Namikaze_

_Nickname: Naru, nana-Chan_

_Kakashi's nickname: scarecrow, kashi, kaka-sensei, inu-inu-shan_

_Minato's nickname: mina-kun_

_Kushina's nickname : shina-chan ,Kushi-chan/san_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_"so, how was your day?" Minato cheekily said._

After a few minutes, Kakashi came back with some men. Gurney after gurney, men after men, soon the room was clean and alright. Kakashi soon joined the family on the bed to play with naru.

"Aren't they cute together?" Kushina said, all the while smiling at the scene in front of her. Kakashi was holding naru on his lap. Naru was pulling his hair with one hand and used the other to stuff Kakashi's index finger in her mouth. Kakashi, though his face showed a bit of disgust at how his finger was being covered in saliva, didn't mind at all.

"Nu-uh! I'm the only man for naru!" Minato said, shaking his head, as if to get rid of some thoughts of losing naru to other men.

"Besides, she's just one year old! Too early, shina-Chan" continued Minato.

"Oh , but my dear Mina-kun, the day will come where you would see her dating other boys then you would have to give her the talk , then later she would have her first time with a special boy , then –"

"AYA! Say no more, shina, say no more!" Minato cried in desperation and Kushina laughed.

While that was going on, Kakashi was playing with Naru's fingers as the baby girl was falling to sleep. Soon the bickering couple caught sight of the drowsy Naru.

"Thank you, Kakashi-kun. You've been a good boy. Come here" Kushina said.

Kakashi blinked a couple of times but obeyed. He handed gently naru to her and sat in between the adults.

"I think we all have had enough for the day. Kakashi, would you do me the favour of staying with us for the night? "Kushina said softly, using one arm to support Naruto and the other was used to pull Kakashi closer, then to tug on his hair.

"I don't see why not, Kushi-sama. There is no one for me at the Hatake compounds." Kakashi answered.

-Jokes on you-line break-

The next morning, Minato woke up first. Amazingly, they all fit on the bed. He looked down to see Kakashi asleep in Kushina's arms. Smiling to himself, he looked further down to see Naruto awake. She was in between Kakashi and Kushina.

'That caught me by surprise.' Thought Minato. then he took Naruto from in between them carefully as he didn't want to wake them . Frowning a bit when he saw the Bandage on Naruto's eye, but he just shook his head and smiled down onto Naruto's face.

"Hello, my sweet girl! How are you, Naru? Eh, how's my little girl?" Minato said with different tones but not so loud. He then continued to pull up some weird faces, ugly faces to make Naruto smile or giggle away.

"Keep that up and you just might break something"

Minato suddenly looked up to see Kushina smiling at them, unaware that his face was still in a silly manner that caused Kushina to laugh.

Pouting a little he stuck out his tongue at her.

"Just so you know I am one handsome man!" I exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at her. After that he turned his attention to Kakashi's lying form that was slowly stirring awake, though after a couple of seconds her returned to naru, who was giggling away.

"Morning everyone" Kakashi said. Looking to his sensei, and with the sight that he saw, it was funny.

"Isn't that right Naru-Chan? Your daddy is a very handsome man right? Yes he is!" Minato then said, tickling Naruto on the chest.

"Oh dear, please don't tell me I married a narcissi." She said with mock shock.

And then everyone was happy.

A few hours went by with joyous laughter, Kakashi left to help in what's left to clean up in Konoha.

Then out of nowhere the atmosphere went cold.

"So, what do you propose to do about Naruto's eye?" Kushina said with a dark and low voice.

Minato looked over his shoulder to see Kushina's hair covering her face, with a grim smile; he passed Naruto to Kushina and took her hand into his. He took Kushina's hand and placed it on top of Naruto's wrapped up eye. Naruto obviously did not mind because she just kept on playing with Kushina's fingers.

"What's there to do about? What's done is done. I don't think it makes her less perfect for us. It wasn't your fault. We can always teach her how to use it to her advantage. Knowing me and you that little mishap won't stop Naru from joining into the ninja ranks "he said reassuringly. With that Kushina finally settled down.

Kushina just looked at him in a way that shouts – I wish I could believe you-. After sometime the door slid open to reveal a nurse with some basket that Minato figured carried food.

So everything was normal, or that's what they thought.

**AN: was that okay ? Please Review! **


End file.
